A Brother's Betrayal/narrative
By: ARC Trooper Tal and CT - Source Note: We DO NOT own Lucasflim. This story follows a similar story line and ability to a PS3 Exclusive game called HAZE. Also, this story takes place after and during Order 66. Chapter 1: The Power of Portar Clone Sergeant Tai Conner rode on a gunship with his fellow squad members. They were on guard duty today. At long last, a time to enjoy some peace and quiet... “How are you feeling buddy?”, Sergeant CS-1576 asked. Tai simply nodded his head and smiled. “Good. You look so good today I wish I was you!”, he gave Tai the pat on the shoulder. CS-1576 was also a Sergeant, except the fact that he was in command of Tai and his squad. The thought of it really made Tai feel like a honor-less soldier but 1576 was a good friend and... No, he wasn’t a friend... He was Tai’s brother... While in the air, the squad maintained surveillance on the area, patrolling the zones checking for any signs of enemy life forms. As they flew, 1576 comforted and introduced the squad members to Tai: “You looked worn out.”, said 1576 with concern in his voice. And Tai was. “But we’re gonna get you patched up and ready to go, buddy. Don’t you worry.” “Thanks, sir.”, replied Tai “Sir? Buddy, we’re both Sergeants. You don’t need to call me anything but by my name: I’m Trox”, he pointed to a clone on the left, “This is Corporal Slak.” “Hi there, sir.” “Lance Corporal Upper” “Good morning, sir” Trox pointed a clone behind them, “And we call this one, Skinner...” Slak laughed. “They say that because I’m skinny, see?” Tai laughed too. He never knew what was like to actually bond with a squad again... Not ever since... The incident... “NO! I musn’t think like this... Oh!”, thought Tai. At that instant, he administered himself with a dose of Portar... And it felt so good... “ADMINISTRATING...”, went the monitor. Tai shivered down his spine as he felt the goodness of Portar flow through his veins... Around him, everything became clearer and the world seemed perfect... “Ah...” Trox noticed this... “Sure beats coffee and a slap in the face, huh?” Tai nodded his head in agreement. Portar was a new ability enhancer created by the the scientists at Kamino. It increases a clone’s speed, strength, and vision by ten times. Allowing more efficient work at difficult times. The experience is so awesome that clones describe it as being a Jedi. Slak and Skinner filled themselves with Portar too... “Whoo! Yea-haw!”, cried Slak “I am so ready to blast some droids, baby!” “Boosh!”, went Skinner and Slak as they bumped their shoulders together. Then... BOOM! “Sir! Enemy fire at 11!”, reported the pilot “Evasive action!”, ordered Trox. The pilot swivelled left and right in an attempt to dodge the rockets. “Command: This CS-1576! We’re are under fire! I repeat: We are under attack! There’s-” Trox lost his communication with command when the gunship was shot. “We’re hit!” “Brace yourself!” They plummeted down crashing into the dark swamp. Chapter 2: Surviving a Crash “REBOOTING...”, went Tai’s moniter. Tai awoke to find himself stuck against rumble. “Gah...” Tai pushed off the rumble and searched for his squad mates. “Trox? Are you there?” No reply... “Skinner? Upper?” Silence... “Tai! Is that you Tai!?”, came a voice. Tai recognized it,”Yea! Over here!” Trox, Slak, and Skinner emerged from nearby bushes. “There you are! You had us worried sick!”, Trox exclaimed. “Where’s Upper?”, Tai asked, sounding concerned Silence fell among them... “Well?” “Sorry brother... He didn’t make it...” Tai swore under his breath. He felt heat run through every part of him... Just when he got to know him... Just... “Portar.”, mumbled Tai and injected himself with the exceptional fluid. Tai began to calm down. “Okay. Let’s stay focused: We to find a way out of here and alert Darth Vader that there’s going to be trouble.”, said Trox. “But how? We’ll never be in time... We don’t have weapons or communication! Besides, he’s a Sith Lord! He can deal with any Jedi. After all, he did take down the Jedi Temple.”, Slak’s words were cut off. “With an army behind him.”, finished Skinner. “We still got to do it. He is our leader.”, replied Trox “Ok, first. Let’s explore the area, yell if you find something and maybe we’ll be able to get out of this bloody swamp”, Trox ordered “Skinner, Slak: Go right. Tai: Go left. I’ll take middle. We’ll report at two hundred hours.”, “Sir!”, they all replied “Okay! Let’s move out!”, Trox shouted “Yes, sir!” Tai went for the left path. He couldn’t seem to control himself. He was losing his mind. ‘Probably should’ve told told Trox about this.’, he thought. “WARNING: PORTAR WITHDRAWAL.” ‘What? How can that be?’ Tai checked his Portar administrator. The monitor was right: It was leaking and damaged. Tai opened communication with Trox, “Trox, I... I think something's wrong with my Portar administrator... I need... A medic... Do you hear me?” {C}No reply. {C}Tai waited. Chapter 3: Code Fog {C}“Copy that, Tai. Skinner? Slak? Tai is now a code: Fog. I repeat: Tai is a code Fog .” {C}“Roger.” {C}“Copy that” {C}Tai had luckily intercepted the transmission and new something was wrong. {C}Skinner came out of the vines. “Hey Tai, I need your help.”, said Skinner. He seemed to be pretending and hiding something... {C}“What? Help with what?”, asked Tai, curiously {C}“Just follow me to the ship. Maybe we could find supplies for you.” {C}Tai suddenly turned, ran to the ship and frantically searched for Upper’s body. {C}“Slak, Trox! He’s making a run for it! Orders?” {C}“Get him! Kill him! You know what happens if he realizes ‘it’!” {C}“Copy.”, Skinner said offing his com-link. “Tai! Wait up!” {C}Skinner had to comply his orders but deep down inside him, he knew he couldn’t kill Tai. After all, they were brothers. {C}Tai found Upper’s body. He switched the armors with the deceased clone as fast as he could. Tai knew he was in serious trouble. {C}“Code: Fog... That’s when they kill each other... But why me? What did I do wrong?”, Tai thought to himself. {C}“Come on, he could be miles away by now.”, Skinner sighed. {C}“GET ON YOUR FEET SOLDIER! YOU ARE TRAINED TO DO THIS!”, Trox shouted through the comlink. {C}“Ouch.” {C}“Chill, sir. I got it.”, Skinner replied {C}“You better.” Chapter 4: Betrayal {C}“Dang, they are getting closer.” Tai thought aloud. “What’s this?”. It was a DC-17 hand blaster! It was definitely better then nothing. Plus, it still had a full clip inside. {C}“Excellent.” Tai said to himself. {C}Trox finally managed to reach the ship. Tai was ready for him. {C}“Freeze!”, shouted an angry Tai as he pointed the gun to his brother. {C}“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!”, Trox exclaimed “What are you doing? It’s me!” {C}“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” {C}“What?! Why would I want to? Come to your senses trooper!”, ordered Trox. {C}“I intercepted your transmission. I know what a Code: Fog is. Don’t lie, brother!”, shouted Tai, in response. {C}Silence... {C}“I really wish you didn’t notice that...”, replied Trox in a low voice. {C}Trox lunged at Tai. At the last moment, Tai spun around and shot Trox in the back. {C}“Oh Craaaaaa...” Trox, attempted to move. But the clone laid motionless on the muddy ground. {C}“Rest well brother.” Tai whispered as he shut Trox’s eyes. {C}“ Trox? What was that shot... Were you shot... Come in! Tai!” Slak yelled out. Chapter 5: One down One to go {C}Tai ran into the woods after making a tiny bomb out of the last of his blaster ammo. {C}“Still got one shot.” Tai panted as he ran through the forest. {C}“Oh God. What did Tai do?” Slak whispered, looking down at Trox’s body. {C}“I’m sorry, brother!”, Tai yelled from the bushes. {C}Just at that moment Tai shot the cartridge that was lying next to Slak, sending the remaining bullets searing into his armor. {C}“GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!” {C}The next thing Tai saw was a dead clone with multiple holes, that pierced him. {C}“I’m sorry...” {C}Tai felt bitter about what he had just done. Still, he had no choice... Amongst the bushes, Skinner watched everything. Part of him wanted revenge on Tai but the other half of him couldn’t bring himself to do it. Chapter 6: Meeting a Legendary Warrior {C}Tai dragged his feet as he ran, unable to bare his hatred towards his own brothers. Tai stopped his quick pace at the sudden voice of someone. {C}“Going somewhere?” {C}Tai turned to the direction of the voice. He saw a shrubby, small, green little creature sitting atop of the tree, smiling down towards him. Tai recognized the creature. {C}“Clone trooper, are you?”, said the creature {C}“Um... Yes... Are you the Jedi Master known as Yoda?” he managed to reply. {C}The Jedi Master smile grew wider. He chuckled. {C}“Jedi, I am. But Master, I am not.”, said Yoda {C}“Are you going to kill me?” Tai stuttered {C}“ I sense good in this one. A brighter future awaits you.” Yoda lectured. {C}“What … do … you mean...” Tai managed to say as he passes out from lack of energy. Chapter 7 : Joining A New Side Tai’s eyes slowly began to see. His brain only then seemed to start working. He was in a small dome-like hut that looked to be made out of mud. {C}“Awaken, you have”, Yoda said, as he sat on the bed next to Tai. {C}“ Where is this? Where am I? “, he said jolting up. {C}“Down you must stay, if better, you are to get. ”, replied the wise Jedi as he put his hand on Tai’s chest and pushed him down. {C}“Betrayed, you were... By your brothers?” {C}Tai nodded. A noticeable sadness in his eyes. {C}Yoda sighed, “Now, even clones betray one another. Fight back against the Empire, you must.” {C}“What? How?” {C}“Join the Rebel Alliance, you will. Go to Dantooine. There, meet many, you will.”, Yoda informed him. {C}“The Rebels? I... I don’t know... I’m a Storm Trooper for crying out loud.” {C}“I beg to differ. If Storm Trooper, you are. Killed me by now, you would have.” {C}“I-”, Tai’s words were cut off. {C}“The Empire made brothers kill each other and yet, you still fight for them?” {C}Silence... {C}Tai was in deep thought. Yoda was right. What was he thinking? {C}“Rest now, you must, long journey ahead, you have”, Yoda said as he left the room. {C}“Now I’m alone. It’s only me and my thoughts”, Tai thought. {C}Slowly but surely Tai’s thoughts left him and he went into a deep peaceful sleep. Chapter 8: A New Friend and The Past of Time {C}Tai awoke, only to find himself sitting on a chair. He didn’t want to open his eyes. {C}“Nothing that just happened was real. It was all just a dream. When I open my eyes, I will be in the barracks”, Tai said, but he knew he was wrong. {C}Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet touch his cheek. {C}He jolted his eyes open and, following his trooper instincts, grabbed the ‘object’ by it’s hands. {C}“Ha! Gotcha!”, Tai yelled. {C}But he realised his ‘attacker’ was not a droid or a being for that matter. It was a dog. {C}“Oh... Sorry, little guy.” Tai let go of the dog. Instantly, the dog licked his face. {C}“Hey, you’ve got to stop doing that.”, laughed Tai as he patted the dog’s soft head. {C}Yoda entered the room, a smile on his wrinkled green face. {C}“Oh. A new friend, you have met.” {C}Tai nodded at the noble Jedi and looked at his new-found friend. Yoda continued to smile at the former clone and began having flashbacks of clones. The ones who found in a war. The clones whom he had bonded with. They were like his friends but now, his enemy. Yoda was especially upset with Commander Thire. The clone who served with him on countless missions. Finally, after a long time of friendship, Thire was forced to betray him and had nearly shot the Jedi Master had it not been the sudden appearance of a bounty hunter. Yoda fled the scene... {C}But Yoda knew hope was not lost: For a clone by the nickname of ‘Jek’ betrayed the Empire and helped Yoda and Senator Bail Organa escape the clutches of a squad of the Emporer’s Royal Guard. {C}FLASHBACK: {C}“Hurry, this way.”, pointed clone trooper Jek. “There’s a small fighter ship you can use to get off Coruscant.” {C}“And what about you?”, asked Bail. {C}“I’ll return to my duties as a clone. But I’ll try to send valuable information regarding the Empire to you.” {C}“May the force be with you, Jek.” {C}“Thank you, sir.” {C}Just then, four Royal Guards appeared, each coming out of a corner. {C}“Royal Guards!”, shouted the Alderaan Senator. {C}‘Four of em’ too...’ thought Jek. He knew what he had to do. {C}“Go...” {C}Yoda and Bail stared blankly at the clone. Acting quickly, Jek grabbed Yoda’s lightsaber and activated it. {C}“GO!” {C}Bail, out of instinct, grabbed and carried Yoda off to the ship. {C}Jek stood in a combat-ready pose against the guards. {C}“You are under arrest for treason, CT-5304. You will come quietly or we shall be forced to take action.” {C}“Not a chance!”, shouted the clone, before charging at one of the guards. {C}Gone out of view, Yoda could only hear sounds of a pike and a lightsaber clashing. After a few moments, they stopped... {C}Note: This is a reference from a scene in TRON: Legacy: VIDEO END FLASHBACK {C}From that day onwards, Yoda never saw Jek again... But if Jek could resist following his own orders. Perhaps some day, the Empire would take itself down. Already, Yoda had heard rumors of clones rebelling against the Empire. And Tai... {C}Was one of those clones. {C}In any case, that would be why the Empire created it’s army out of more templates rather than just one. {C}Yoda sat himself on a chair and sighed. {C}“Is... Something wrong, sir?”, asked Tai {C}“No...” {C}Silence took over the room for a few seconds before Yoda spoke. {C}“Go now, you must. To Dantooine.” {C}“But how? Without help or a ship, I’ll never be able to make it there.”, Tai replied {C}“Foreseen this I have, and answers I have”, the Jedi said, waving his hand towards another door. It opened and inside revealed itself to be an LAAT gunship. {C}“Whoa... How? What?”, replied a surprised Tai. “I can’t fly this thing!” {C}“That’s why a friend, I have brought.”, Yoda waved his to a figure in the dark. {C}The figure stepped out into the light and revealed himself to be none other than Skinner. {C}“Hello, Tai.” {C}“Skinner!” Chapter 9: Awestruck {C}To Be Continued... {C}Tai jumped to his feet, grabbed an iron wok, and swung as hard as he could, charging towards Skinner. {C}Suddenly a large force ( no pun intended) smashed into his chest and, the next thing Tai knew, he was floating on the roof. {C}“PUT ME DOWN!”, Tai yelled in rage. {C}“Strike him down, I will not allow you.” Yoda replied {C}As Tai began to calm down, Yoda slowly lower the ex-clone trooper. {C}“Why did you do it ?” They asked in unisense {C}“Why did you kill Upper?” They both said. {C}“Fine you tell your story first, then I will go.” Skinner said {C}“I ran through the rubble and heard upper scream. That was when Slak started to chase me and he started yelling Code Fog.” Tai explained. {C}“Wait, I heard the screams too and then I saw Slak feeling Upper’s pulse, he told me you caused the crash to kill Trox, Upper, and I.” Skinner countered {C}“You both speak the truth, that is what you saw. Yet, both your stories are different.” Yoda lectured {C}“Happened like this, it did.” and Yoda began {C}Slowly Yoda told the two men how they should have been ordered to kill their Jedi Commander and clones who don't do so, become code fogs. He also explained that the crash knocked out all but Slak’s communicators, making him turn on his brothers. Lastly Yoda explained the evil plans of the Sith Lord; and about the rebellion. Tai’s dog simply watched with interest. “Now, put aside your differences, you must. And go, to Dantooine.” “Dantooine? Why? What’s there?”, asked Skinner, with much interest. Tai sighed. “The Rebel Alliance is located there. We must side with them against the Empire.” “But why? I’m not going to betray the Emperor and much less, going to join those Rebel scum.” “Listen to me, brother. The Emperor has been ordering us ‘pure’ clones to kill each other ever since the Battle of Kamino.” Skinner said nothing. “That is why we must help them! Join me.” Silence... “Very well, brother. I shall join you.”, said Skinner as he placed his place on Tai’s shoulder. Tai smiled. Skinner then saw Tai’s dog. “Hey! Who’s that there?” “Oh. It’s just a dog. Met him when I woke up.”, explained Tai “What’s his name?”, asked Skinner “Hm... Haven’t thought about it yet...” “Well, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to think about it. For now, we have a plan to discuss.” “Come, this way.”, pointed Yoda Yoda led Tai and his dog outside the cave to show them the ship. Skinner watched the three go off and began to experience a horrible memory. An event that changed his thoughts about the Empire forever... Chapter 10: The Empire’s Cruelty Flashback: Storm Trooper Skinner watched as Darth Vader and an officer argue about whether to execute the clone traitors. Beside him, Skinner’s allies awaited their orders. “My lord, you can’t do this. The clon--” The officer’s words were cut off as the Sith Lord gripped his throat with the Force. “I had enough of this bickering, Captain. If you really wish to defend the traitors: Then so be it. You have chosen your own fate.” With that, the Dark Sider crushed his Captain’s throat. A body fell to the fall with a thud. Vader signalled for two other officers to dispose the carcass. He then turned to face a Storm Trooper Commander. “Commander, take your men to the prison block and execute the traitors.” “Yes, sir. Let’s go men.” Skinner followed his commander to the cells of the traitors. “All of you. Out! Now.”, shouted the commander. Slowly, the traitors dragged themselves to the ‘execution area’. Skinner and his comrades line up, each facing one of the traitors. Skinner was unlucky enough to be paired with a ‘pure’ clone. A brother. “No. Why? Why?!”, thought Skinnner. “Ready.” Skinner hesitantly raised his weapon... “Aim.” Put his eye to the scope of the blaster and pointed to his brother’s chest, trying not to look at him in the eyes. But he did and what he saw, surprised him. The eyes of the brother, whom Skinner did not know the name of, were not filled with anger or sadness or fear... But bravery. The clone Skinner was about to kill was ready. Ready for his fate. Ready to face the consequences of the crimes he did against his own side. He was not afraid of death. Skinner felt tears growing in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”, whispered Skinner. “Fire!”, shouted the commander. At that moment, Skinner squeezed the triggered. A red laser, emitted from the tool of destruction, flew towards the clone. The next thing Skinner knew, his brother lay motionless on the floor... End Flashback Chapter 11: Heading to Dantooine: “Hey, Skinner, you okay?” Skinner blinked and shook off the memory. “Huh? What? Oh... Yeah... Yeah. I’m fine.” “You ready to go?” “Yeah.” Tai led Skinner outside, where the gunship was revealed. “So... Er... Do you know how to pilot this thing?”, Tai asked. “I had some training in flight but if we encounter Empire forces? They might be looking for us.” “I guess we’ll have to shoot them down.”, Tai shrugged. “You get the ship ready. I’ll go prepare myself.” Skinner nodded and went inside the ship’s cockpit. He activated the control panel and up came the screen: ‘Lockdown Initiated. Confirmation Needed.’ A keyboard appeared in front of Skinner. Skinner typed, “REQUEST ACTIVATION PROTOCOL 158. HIGH CLEARANCE CODE 3. GUNSHIP CONTROL RELEASE LOCKDOWN: CLONE CORPORAL PRIORITY ACCESS 773. BATCH NUMBER 57.” ‘Confirmation Accepted. User Code And Password Needed.’ “TROOPER C-C 24-3678. PASSWORD: T1M34DARBLS2613” ‘User Code And Password Accepted. Storm Trooper Access Key Code Needed.’, replied the computer. “STRMTRPR_243678-SKINNER.”, typed Skinner. ‘Processing... Storm Trooper Access Key Code Accepted. Welcome, 24-3678.’ Skinner gripped the handle controls. “Tai? You ready?” “Affirmative.” “Let’s get this show on the road.” Meanwhile, back at the Death Star, things were escalating. “Sir, we’ve lost contact with Group 34, a few hours ago. They were last seen patrolling the planet Dagohba.”, a Sergeant reported to Officer Tarmur. “Any clues as to what happened?” “No, sir. Although, it is possible that a small Rebel base is located there.” “Interesting. I shall inform Lord Vader of this possibility. As you were, soldier.”, replied Tarmur. “Yes, sir.”, saluted the Sergeant. Meanwhile, as Tarmur strutted down the long corridors of the Death Star, Skinner and Tai were getting ready to deploy the ending phases of their plan. “Steady as she goes, Skinner,” whispered Tai “I know what I’m doing!”, yelled Skinner Then in a flash of light the ship was gone. Chapter 12 The End: Tai and Skinner Landed at a rebel base. They were soon greeted by another Jedi that had been informed of their trip by Yoda himself. ‘“Greetings, troopers,” Said the Jedi “Hello, sir,” Skinner and Tai replied “Welcome to the Rebellion. I was informed by Master Yoda of your arrival. Report to station outpost 1138. But before you do, there is just one more thing I have to say before you can go.”, Said the Jedi “Your battle has just begun.” “Sir!”, they replied. With that, Skinner and Tal marched off, sure that a battle had certainly just began. The End Category:Brothers Betrayal Category:Novels Category:Books